04 Września 2012
TVP 1 05:20 TELEZAKUPY; STEREO, 16:9 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - 6.05, 6.35, 7.05, 7.35; Wiadomości - 6.00, 6.30, 7.00, 7.30; Pogoda - 6.04, 7.02, 7.34; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 07:35 Polityka przy kawie; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 08:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:05 Pogoda poranna; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:05 TELEZAKUPY; STEREO, 16:9 08:25 Było sobie życie - Planeta komórek, odc. 1 (.); serial animowany kraj prod.Francja (1986); reż.:Alber Barille; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 08:55 Natura w Jedynce - Małpi gang - cz. 7. Uczta dla zgłodniałych (Monkey Thieves - II seria (Beggar's Banquet)) - txt. str. 777 25'; serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Holandia (2008); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:35 Natura w Jedynce - Małpi gang - cz. 8. Policjanci i rabusie (Monkey Thieves - II seria (Cops and Robbers)) - txt. str. 777 25'; serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Holandia (2008); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:05 SOS dla czterech łap - odc. 1; telenowela dokumentalna TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:30 Plebania - odc. 1326; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:00 Moda na sukces - odc. 5666 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 5666); serial kraj prod.USA (2009); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:25 Galeria - odc. 80; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:10 Agrobiznes; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:40 Natura w Jedynce - Małpi gang - cz. 9. Zaginiony w akcji (Monkey Thieves - II seria (Missing In Action)) - txt. str. 777 25'; serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Holandia (2008); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:05 Natura w Jedynce - Małpi gang - cz. 10. Napad na szpital (Monkey Thieves - II seria) - txt. str. 777 25'; serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Holandia (2008); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:40 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 2449; teleturniej muzyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:05 Klan - odc. 2312 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:30 Tylko hity! Opole2012 - odc. 12 - Najlepsze z najlepszych; koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12; . 15:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:10 Pogoda; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:20 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 94 - Przytułek - txt. str. 777; serial kryminalny TVP; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:05 Jaka to melodia? - Extra /2/; teleturniej; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:30 Moda na sukces - odc. 5667 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 5667); serial kraj prod.USA (2009); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:50 Letnie Igrzyska Paraolimpijskie - Londyn 2012; STEREO, 16:9 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 17:10 Pogoda; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 17:20 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 2450; teleturniej muzyczny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:45 Klan - odc. 2313 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:20 Ranczo - odc. 61 - Honor i zęby trzonowe - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; DOLBY SURROUND, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:05 Piłka nożna - Danone Nations Cup - kronika; STEREO, 16:9 19:10 Wieczorynka - Pomysłowy Dobromir - odc. 1/20 - Pracowity nosiwoda; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości - txt. str. 777; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 20:00 Sport - txt. str. 777; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 20:02 GOL T - Mobile Ekstraklasa; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:10 Pogoda - txt. str. 777; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 20:20 Serce Davida (Searching for David's Heart) - txt. str. 777 81'; dramat kraj prod.USA (2004); reż.:Paul Hoen; wyk.:Danielle Panabaker, Ricky Ullman, Jayne Brock; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:50 Letnie Igrzyska Paraolimpijskie - Londyn 2012; STEREO, 16:9 21:55 Na pierwszym planie - Program Piotra Kraśki; program publicystyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 22:40 Londyńczycy II - odc. 3/16 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; DOLBY SURROUND, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:35 Ballada o Januszku - odc. 1/8 - Wdowie radości; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 16 00:45 Ballada o Januszku - odc. 2/8 - W pogoni za kwiatem życia; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 16 01:50 Na pierwszym planie - Program Piotra Kraśki; program publicystyczny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:35 Notacje - Włodzimierz (Wowo) Bielicki. Rządków; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:45 Zagadkowa Jedynka; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 03:45 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 05:50 Licencja na wychowanie - odc. 94 - Ostatnia wieczerza; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:20 Licencja na wychowanie - odc. 95 - Najstarszy zawód świata; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:55 M jak miłość - odcinek 27; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:00 Pytanie na śniadanie - 8:45, 9:30, 10.20; Pogoda: 8:40, 10.10; Panorama:9.25; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 10:45 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 4 - Siła argumentu, argument siły - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:20 TELEZAKUPY; STEREO, 16:9 11:55 Św. Męczennik Gabriel; reportaż; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:30 KSM czyli Kabaretowa Siła Miłości; widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:35 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 771 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:15 Świat bez tajemnic - Japonia: kataklizm jakiego nie było (SOS Japan Voices from the destruction) 48'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Japonia (2011); reż.:SHIGEO SASAKI, TAKASHI INAMURA, TAKU OHTANI; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:10 Ja to mam szczęście! - odc. 1 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; DOLBY SURROUND, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 15:45 Panorama Kraj; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 16:05 Pogoda; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 16:15 Dla niesłyszących - M jak miłość - odc. 924 - JM; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:10 Castle - odc. 2/58 (Castle ep. 3 Nanny McDead); serial kraj prod.USA (2009); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:00 Panorama; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 18:30 Sport Telegram; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 18:40 Pogoda; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 18:50 Jeden z dziesięciu - odc. 13/70; teleturniej; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:25 Ja to mam szczęście! - odc. 2 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; DOLBY SURROUND, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 20:05 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 772 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:40 M jak miłość - odc. 925; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:30 Kulisy serialu "M jak miłość" - odc. 662; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:40 Magazyn Ekspresu Reporterów; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 22:45 Świat bez fikcji - Mormon w Białym Domu (The Mormon candidate) 50'; cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2012); reż.:James Jones; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:50 Na linii strzału - odc. 1 (In Plain Sight s. I ep. 1); serial sensacyjny kraj prod.USA (2008); reż.:Mark Piznarski; wyk.:Mary McCormack, Frederick Weller, Nichole Hiltz, Lesley Ann Warren; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 00:45 Herosi, s. 3 - odc. 1/25 Drugie przyjście (Heroes, s. 3 ep. The Second Coming); serial kraj prod.USA (2008); reż.:Allan Arkush; wyk.:Santiago Cabrera, Masi Oka, Tawny Cypress, Hayden Panettiere; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 01:40 Strachy - odc. 1/4 - Szalejący teatrzyk; serial TVP; reż.:Stanisław Lenartowicz; wyk.:Izabella Schuetz, Krzysztof Chamiec, Mieczysław Hryniewicz, Teresa Szmigielówna, Witold Skaruch, Barbara Gołaska, Halina Rasiakówna; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:50 Magazyn Ekspresu Reporterów; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:40 Zakończenie programu TVP Info Kraków 05:55 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:10 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:15 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:45 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:10 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:13 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:45 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:53 Twoja@sprawa; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:03 Gość poranka; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:17 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:20 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:40 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:42 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:06 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:10 Gość poranka; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:20 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:45 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:10 Biznes - otwarcie dnia; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:19 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:21 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:45 Gość poranka; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 11:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 11:20 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 11:25 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 11:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 11:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 11:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:20 Biznes; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:27 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 12:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 13:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 13:26 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 13:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 13:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 13:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 14:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 14:10 Raport z Polski; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 14:24 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 14:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 14:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 14:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:25 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 15:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 16:00 Raport z Polski; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 16:25 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis Info Dzień - JM; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 16:52 Biznes; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 17:00 Kronika - zapowiedź; STEREO, 16:9 17:03 Pogoda flash; STEREO, 16:9 17:05 Na rynku pracy - OJ Skała!; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:13 Kontrapunkt - Aby był pokój i chleb; film dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:43 Mistrzowie reportażu - Przystanek na pożądanie; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:03 Uwolnić Dobro - dr Tomasz Krupiński; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:12 Spiżarnia; felieton; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:17 kraków.pl - odc. 50 (em. 04.09.12); magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:30 Kronika - program informacyjny; STEREO, 16:9 18:50 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 18:52 Tematy dnia; STEREO, 16:9 19:02 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 19:05 TV LATO - Przywidz; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:14 Na rynku pracy - OJ Skała!; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:00 Infoexpress; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 20:10 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 21:00 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 21:06 Telekurier; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 21:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 21:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 21:45 Kronika- program informacyjny; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 21:55 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 22:00 TV LATO - Przywidz; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:15 LOSOWANIE LOTTO 22:24 Serwis Info Wieczór.; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 22:30 Info Dziennik; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 23:12 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 23:18 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 23:32 Benefis Jerzego Hoffmana "Wielki Hetman Filmu Polskiego"; film dokumentalny; reż.:Tadeusz Paradowicz; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:27 Powstanie warszawskie; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 00:39 Listy do PRL - u - .; felieton; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:45 Infoexpress; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 00:56 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:40 Telekurier; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:00 Serwis Info Wieczór.; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 02:05 Info Dziennik; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 02:45 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 02:48 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 02:59 Infoexpress; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 03:07 Eurosąsiedzi - odc. 73 (odc. 73); magazyn kraj prod.Polska, Niemcy (2012); 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:20 Era Wynalazków - Odc. 33; magazyn; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 03:34 Znamy się tylko z widzenia - odc. 2 - Teleturnieje; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:56 Listy do PRL - u - .; felieton; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:01 Benefis Jerzego Hoffmana "Wielki Hetman Filmu Polskiego"; film dokumentalny; reż.:Tadeusz Paradowicz; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:53 Aktywni 50+ - odc. 1; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:06 Było, nie minęło - kronika zwiadowców historii.; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 05:30 Raport z Polski; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:50 Zakończenie dnia Polsat 05.00 Wstawaj! Gramy! - program muzyczny 06.00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News - program informacyjny 07.30 Przygody Animków (19) - serial animowany 07.55 Pinky i Mózg 3 (34) - serial animowany 08.25 Scooby-Doo (1) - serial animowany 08.55 Rodzina zastępcza (2) - serial komediowy 09.25 I kto tu rządzi? (2) - serial komediowy 10.00 Mamuśki (2) - serial komediowy 10.30 Świat według Kiepskich (277) - serial komediowy 11.00 Dlaczego ja? (5) - serial fab.-dok. 12.00 Hotel 52 (2) - serial obyczajowy 13.00 Dom nie do poznania 3 (63) - reality show 14.00 Pierwsza miłość (1535) - serial obyczajowy 14.45 Trudne sprawy (186) - serial paradokumentalny 15.50 Wydarzenia 16.10 Prognoza pogody 16.15 Interwencja - magazyn reporterów 16.30 Malanowski i partnerzy (436) - serial fab.-dok. 17.00 Dlaczego ja? (304) - serial fab.-dok. 18.00 Pierwsza miłość (1536) - serial obyczajowy 18.50 Wydarzenia 19.20 Sport - program informacyjny 19.25 Prognoza pogody 19.30 Świat według Kiepskich (185) - serial komediowy 20.05 Megahit: Gra o życie - film sensacyjny, USA 2008 22.00 Sporty walki: KSW 20 news (4) 22.05 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Nowego Jorku (21, 22) - serial kryminalny 00.00 Morderstwo w Beverly Hills (1/2) - dramat kryminalny, USA 1994 02.00 Zagadkowa noc - teleturniej 03.00 Zza kamery... (54) - magazyn filmowy 03.15 Tajemnice losu - program rozrywkowy TVN 05.20 Mango - telezakupy 07.25 Julia (113) - serial obyczajowo-komediowy 08.00 Dzień dobry TVN - magazyn 11.05 Na Wspólnej (1623) - serial obyczajowy 11.40 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska (619) - serial fab.-dok. 12.40 Ostry dyżur 8 (5) - serial obyczajowy 13.40 Ukryta prawda 2 (1/65) - serial paradokumentalny 14.40 Detektywi (977) - serial fab.-dok. 15.15 W-11 - Wydział Śledczy (944) - serial fab.-dok. 15.55 Rozmowy w toku - talk-show 16.55 Detektywi (978) - serial fab.-dok. 17.25 Julia (114) - serial obyczajowo-komediowy 18.00 Ukryta prawda 2 (2) - serial paradokumentalny 19.00 Fakty 19.30 Sport 19.40 Pogoda 19.50 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 20.05 Na Wspólnej (1624) - serial obyczajowy 20.45 W-11 - Wydział Śledczy (945) - serial fab.-dok. 21.30 Prawo Agaty 2 (1) - serial obyczajowy 22.30 Kuba Wojewódzki (1/13) - talk-show 23.30 Superwizjer - magazyn reporterów 00.05 Człowiek - cel 2 (5) - serial sensacyjny 01.05 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 01.20 Arkana magii (679) - interaktywny program rozrywkowy 02.40 Zakończenie programu TV 4 5.05 Łebski Harry 5.25 Morze miłości 6.15 4music 7.20 Łowca krokodyli 8.25 Komisarz Rex 9.25 Eva Luna 10.25 Osaczona 11.25 Mindfreak - Iluzjonista Criss Angel 11.55 4music 13.00 Dziewczyny z fortuną 13.45 TV Market 14.00 Dziewczyny z fortuną 15.00 Łowca krokodyli 16.00 Słoneczny patrol 17.00 Ukryta miłość 18.00 Komisarz Rex 19.00 Galileo 20.00 Lawa! USA, 2008 21.50 Podwójna tożsamość - film USA, Niemcy 2007 23.55 Zlecenie - thriller, USA, 1989 2.00 Gość Wydarzeń - program publicystyczny 2.15 To był dzień - program publicystyczny 3.10 To był dzień na świecie - program publicystyczny 3.40 4music 4.30 Zakończenie programu TV Puls 6.00 Dyżur - program dok. 6.30 No problem! - program lifestylowy 7.00 Muzyczny budzik 7.30 Przygody Sindbada żeglarza - serial 8.30 Ja Wam pokażę! - serial 9.30 Brygada ratunkowa - serial 10.30 Nowe przygody Robin Hooda - serial 11.30 Noce i dnie - serial 12.30 Podniebny horror - serial dok. 13.30 Pokojówka na Manhattanie - telenowela 14.30 Ja, Ona i Eva - Telenowela 15.30 Brygada ratunkowa - serial 16.30 Nowe przygody Robin Hooda - serial 17.30 Przygody Sindbada żeglarza - serial 18.40 Tom i Jerry - serial 19.00 Kaczor Donald przedstawia - serial 19.30 Pingwiny z Madagaskaru - serial 20.00 Meteor - Katastroficzny 22.00 Ósma plaga - Akcja 0.00 Goło i wesoło - program rozrywkowy 0.30 Muzyczne życzenia 1.25 No problem! 2.00 Dyżur 2.30 JRG w akcji 3.30 Zobacz to! TVN 7 5.15 W roli głównej 5.50 We dwoje - program rozrywkowy 7.05 Męski Typ 2. Zbigniew Boniek 7.35 Teresa - telenowela 8.30 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska 9.30 Terminator. Kroniki Sary Connor - serial 10.30 Kobra. Oddział specjalny - serial 11.30 Mango Telezakupy 13.05 Punkt krytyczny - serial sensacyjny 14.00 Sąd rodzinny 14.55 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska 15.55 JAG - Wojskowe Biuro Śledcze - serial 16.55 Terminator. Kroniki Sary Connor - serial 17.55 Punkt krytyczny - serial sensacyjny 18.55 Kobra. Oddział specjalny - serial 20.00 Dwanaście małp - film S - F USA 1995 22.40 Partnerki - serial kryminalny 23.40 Amityville - horror, USA 2005 1.30 Arkana magii - program interaktywny 3.40 Pascal. po prostu gotuj 4.50 Zakończenie programu TV 6 8:25 Dekoratornia Odcinek: 244 8:45 Dekoratornia Odcinek: 245 9:10 Zakazane uczucie Odcinek: 1 10:10 Selekcja Odcinek: 1 10:40 Selekcja Odcinek: 2 11:15 Istne szaleństwo Odcinek: 12 12:15 Mam talent! Odcinek: 34 Sezon: 5 13:10 TV market 13:50 4music 14:55 Big Brother 4.1 15:55 4music 17:00 Dekoratornia Odcinek: 169 17:30 Dekoratornia Odcinek: 170 18:00 Dennis rozrabiaka Odcinek: 45 18:30 M.A.S.K. Odcinek: 45 19:00 Zakazane uczucie Odcinek: 2 20:00 Komisarz Rex Odcinek: 13 Sezon: 7 21:00 Mam talent! Odcinek: 35 Sezon: 5 22:00 Dragons' Den - jak zostać milionerem Odcinek: 1 23:00 Ręka śmierci 1:00 Big Brother 4.1 - Extra 1:30 Mała czarna Odcinek: 76 2:20 Big Brother 4.1 - Prosto z domu 2:45 Przerwa techniczna Polsat Sport News 6:45 Sportowe podsumowanie dnia - magazyn informacyjny 7:00 Sport Flash - program informacyjny 7:05 Piłka nożna - Liga rosyjska 8:00 Sport Flash - program informacyjny 8:05 Piłka nożna - Liga rosyjska 9:00 Sport Flash - program informacyjny 9:05 Piłka nożna - Liga ukraińska 10:00 Sport Flash - program informacyjny 10:05 Piłka nożna - Liga ukraińska 11:00 Sport Flash - program informacyjny 11:05 Piłka nożna - Liga holenderska 12:00 Sport Flash - program informacyjny 12:05 Piłka nożna - Liga holenderska 13:00 Sport Flash - program informacyjny 13:05 Siatkówka plażowa - Swatch FIVB Beach Volleyball World Tour w Aland - 1. mecz półfinałowy kobiet 14:00 Sport Flash - program informacyjny 14:05 Siatkówka plażowa - Swatch FIVB Beach Volleyball World Tour w Aland - 2. mecz półfinałowy kobiet 15:00 Sport Flash - program informacyjny 15:05 Piłka nożna - Liga holenderska 16:00 Sport Flash - program informacyjny 16:05 Piłka nożna - Liga holenderska 17:00 Sport Flash - program informacyjny 17:05 Piłka nożna - Liga holenderska 18:00 Sport Flash - program informacyjny 18:05 Piłka nożna - Liga holenderska 19:00 Sport Flash - program informacyjny 19:05 Siatkówka plażowa - Swatch FIVB Beach Volleyball World Tour w Aland - mecz o 3. miejsce kobiet 20:00 Sport Flash - program informacyjny 20:05 Siatkówka plażowa - Swatch FIVB Beach Volleyball World Tour w Aland - mecz finałowy kobiet 21:00 Sport Flash - program informacyjny 21:05 Piłka nożna - Liga rosyjska 22:00 Sport Flash - program informacyjny 22:05 Piłka nożna - Liga rosyjska 23:00 Sportowe podsumowanie dnia - magazyn informacyjny 23:15 Koszykówka mężczyzn - Eliminacje Mistrzostw Europy - mecz: Polska - Szwajcaria 1:15 Zakończenie programu Eska TV 6:00 Hity Non Stop 6:30 Backstage Party 7:00 Hot plota 8:00 Hity na czasie 9:00 ESKA TV News 9:05 Szymorning 9:30 Hity na czasie 10:00 ESKA TV News 10:05 Hity na czasie 11:00 ESKA TV News 11:05 Hity na czasie 12:00 ESKA TV News 12:05 Summer City 13:00 ESKA TV News 13:05 Summer City 14:00 ESKA TV News 14:05 smESKA 15:00 ESKA TV News 15:05 smESKA 16:00 ESKA TV News 16:05 Top 5 16:30 Szymorning 17:00 ESKA TV News 17:05 Hot plota 18:00 Weekend z Jankesem 18:30 ESKA TV News 19:00 Gorąca 20 21:00 Eska.pl 22:00 Hity na czasie 0:00 Polska noc TTV 6:00 Euronews 6:15 Blisko ludzi 6:40 Blisko ludzi 7:05 Uwaga! po Uwadze 7:45 Euronews 8:00 Studio TTV 9:00 Jeszcze raz dzień dobry Odcinek: 1 Sezon: 3 9:30 Blisko ludzi 10:25 Kulisy sławy extra Odcinek: 1 Sezon: 3 10:55 Rozmowy w toku 11:50 Bez recepty 12:50 Na granicy prawa 13:50 Jarmark Europa Odcinek: 6 14:20 24 godziny przed śmiercią Odcinek: 4 15:30 Studio TTV 16:30 Taka miłość się nie zdarza Odcinek: 3 17:00 Uwaga! po Uwadze 17:45 Express popołudniowy 18:00 Pogoda 18:05 Blisko ludzi 18:55 Euronews 19:10 Kulisy sławy extra Odcinek: 1 Sezon: 3 19:45 Sport Raport 20:05 Uwaga! po Uwadze 20:45 Orzeł czy reszka? Odcinek: 1 21:45 Express wieczorny 22:05 Pogoda wieczór 22:10 Tropiciele przekrętów 23:10 Man Hunters: Meet the Gigolos 0:10 Nie do wiary 0:40 Ready Steady Drink 1:40 Na granicy prawa 2:40 W trasie Odcinek: 1 3:10 W trasie Odcinek: 2 3:40 Taka miłość się nie zdarza Odcinek: 3 4:10 W trasie. Ola na wakacjach Odcinek: 3 4:40 Przerwa techniczna Polo TV 6:00 Hit dnia 6:05 Pobudka z Polo tv! 7:00 Power Play 7:05 Gramy na życzenie! 8:00 Hit dnia 8:05 Szalone lata 90-te 9:00 Power Play 9:05 Tylko disco! 10:00 Przebojowe historie 10:10 Slide Show 11:00 Przebojowe historie 11:13 Dance w Polo tv 12:00 Power Play 12:05 Dance w Polo tv 13:00 Hity wszech czasów 14:00 Hit dnia 14:10 Wszystko mi disco! 15:00 Hity wszech czasów 16:00 Przebojowe historie 16:13 Hity wszech czasów 17:00 Przebojowe historie 17:15 Power Dance 18:05 Poczekalnia DPL 18:28 Lista Przebojów DPL 19:00 Szalone lata 90-te 20:00 Przebojowe historie 20:09 Szalone lata 90-te 21:05 Wieczorne granie na ekranie 21:56 Zakochane Polo tv 22:30 Pikantne Polo tv 23:00 Hit dnia 23:05 Hity wszech czasów TVP Kultura 08:15 Żelazna obroża 51'; dramat kraj prod.Polska (1975); reż.:Stanisław Lenartowicz; wyk.:Joanna Rawik, Maria Żabczyńska, Henryk Bista, Jerzy Furmanek, Erwin Nowiaszak, Marian Skorupa, Marian Siejkowski, Jacek Dzisiewicz, Jerzy Fornal, Anna Koławska; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:15 Dzień ostatni - dzień pierwszy - Nazajutrz po wojnie; film TVP; reż.:Lech Lorentowicz; wyk.:Bogdan Baer, Tadeusz Janczar, Ryszard Pietruski; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:05 Teatr jest w nas - młodzi zdolni 69 55'; film dokumentalny; reż.:Jan Sosiński; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:15 Na wyrywki z rozrywki - Gwiazdy tamtych lat - Emil Karewicz; film dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:40 Na wyrywki z rozrywki - Studio Gama - Gawęda i 40. rozbójników; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:55 Żelazna obroża 51'; dramat kraj prod.Polska (1975); reż.:Stanisław Lenartowicz; wyk.:Joanna Rawik, Maria Żabczyńska, Henryk Bista, Jerzy Furmanek, Erwin Nowiaszak, Marian Skorupa, Marian Siejkowski, Jacek Dzisiewicz, Jerzy Fornal, Anna Koławska; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:00 Opole na bis - Tylko hity! Opole2012 - Szalone lata 60 - te; koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12; . 15:15 Matka swojej matki - txt. str. 777 91'; dramat kraj prod.Polska (1996); reż.:Robert Gliński; wyk.:Krystyna Janda, Maria Seweryn, Joanna Żółkowska, Wanda Włlkomirska, Jerzy Stuhr, Emilian Kamiński, Jerzy Karaszkiewicz, Hanna Stankówna, Andrzej Nejman, Krystyna Tkacz; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Dzień ostatni - dzień pierwszy - Nazajutrz po wojnie; film TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:40 Koncert na 707 ulic 45'; program rozrywkowy; reż.:Ryszard PLuciński; wyk.:Małgorzata Zielińska, Piotr Nardell; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:40 Przekładaniec - txt. str. 777 35'; film TVP; reż.:Andrzej Wajda; wyk.:Bogumił Kobiela, Ryszard Filipski, Tadeusz Pluciński, Anna Prucnal, Jerzy Zelnik, Piotr Wysocki; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:25 Yehudi Menuhin i Sinfonia Varsovia wykonują V Symfonię Beethovena; koncert; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:20 Teatr Telewizji - Zegarek 46'; spektakl teatralny; reż.:Jerzy Antczak; wyk.:Kazimierz Opaliński, Tadeusz Łomnicki, Konstanty Pągowski, Antonina Gordon Górecka; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:25 Wesele - txt. str. 777 100'; film obyczajowy kraj prod.Polska (2004); reż.:Wojciech Smarzowski; wyk.:Marian Dziędziel, Tamara Arciuch, Bartłomiej Topa, Maciej Stuhr, Iwona Bielska, Paweł Wilczak, Arkadiusz Jakubik; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 23:20 Arizona 45'; film dokumentalny; reż.:Ewa Borzęcka; Dla małoletnich od lat 16 00:15 Ostatnia Rawa Ryśka Riedla; koncert; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:25 Miasto prywatne 72'; film sensacyjny; reż.:Jacek Skalski; wyk.:Bogusław Linda, Dariusz Gnatowski, Maciej Kozłowski, Maria Gładkowska, Mirosław Baka, Mirosław Zbrojewicz; Dozwolone od lat 18 02:50 Siedem Bram Jerozolimy 58'; film dokumentalny; reż.: Jarosław Minkowicz, Tomasz Bagiński; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:55 Pasmo kontemplacyjne - 2; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:50 Zakończenie dnia TVP Historia 07:30 60 lat TVP - Dziennik telewizyjny - 4.09.1988; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:15 60 lat TVP - Kuchnia z Okrasą - Kanapka do szkoły; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:40 Cafe Historia odc. 5 "Polskie obozy koncentracyjne"; program publicystyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:00 Popielec - odc. 2 - Półpanek; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:00 60 lat TVP - Piosenki z filmoteki; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:50 60 lat TVP - Kabaret Starszych Panów. Sentymentalne postscriptum cz. 1; widowisko; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:30 60 lat TVP - Podróżnik - Sintra; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:00 Teatr historii - Westerplatte. Honor żołnierza; widowisko; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:30 Nasz reportaż - Kim jestem?; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 13:00 Flesz historii - odc. 93; cykl reportaży; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 13:30 Filmowa klasyka - Wolne Miasto - txt. str. 777 96'; dramat kraj prod.Polska (1958); reż.:Stanisław Różewicz; wyk.:Włodzisław Ziembiński, Kazimierz Wichniarz, Stanisław Jasiukiewicz, Jerzy Śliwa, Bronisław Dardziński, Piotr Fronczewski, Hanna Zembrzuska, Jan Machulski, Irena Netto, Danuta Królska; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:10 Miejsce z historią - Otwock miasto z klimatem; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 15:25 Przegląd Kronik Filmowych - .; cykl dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:00 Dzieje Kultury Polskiej - Wiek X. Narodziny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Popielec - odc. 3 - Dziczyzna; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:05 Cafe Historia - Cafe Historia odc. 5 "Polskie obozy koncentracyjne; program publicystyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:30 Polska i świat z historią w tle - Sztandar od Suzinów; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:55 Komunikaty Wojenne - odc. 10; felieton; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:00 Kalendarium historyczne - Igrzyska - wojna bez broni - Bojkoty cz. 1 1894 - 1972; cykl dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:30 Kalendarium historyczne - Igrzyska - wojna bez broni - Mord w Monachium; cykl dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:00 Korespondent Bryan - txt. str. 777; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:00 Virtuti 106'; dramat wojenny kraj prod.Polska (1989); reż.:Jacek Butrymowicz; wyk.:Kazimierz Wysota, Dorota Pomykała, Arkadiusz Bazak, Zbigniew Buczkowski, Gustaw Lutkiewicz, Wojciech Wysocki; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:00 60 lat TVP - Dziennik telewizyjny - 4.09.1988; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:35 Co się stało z naszym zjazdem? - txt. str. 777; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:35 60 lat TVP - Piosenki z filmoteki; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 60 lat TVP - 18 Krajowy Festiwal Piosenki Polskiej Opole '80. Koncert finałowy /1/; koncert; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:05 Zakończenie dnia TV Polonia 06:05 46. KFPP Opole 2009 - Gwiazdorskie Towarzystwo Muzyczno - Wokalne; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:55 Szlakiem gwiazd odc. 3 Magdalena Różczka; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:25 Plecak pełen przygód - odc. 5/13 (.); serial kraj prod.Polska, Finlandia, Niemcy (1993); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:00 Pytanie na śniadanie - 8:45, 9:30, 10.20; Pogoda: 8:40, 10.10; Panorama:9.25; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 10:45 Pogoda.pl; STEREO, 16:9 11:00 Polonia 24; STEREO, 16:9 11:30 Pogoda.pl; STEREO, 16:9 11:35 Marzenia do spełnienia - odc. 26/34; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 640 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:25 Polonia w Komie - Gruzja - Żiguli (60); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:35 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 12:50 1920. Wojna i miłość - odc. 10/13* - Zniewolenie - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:45 Laskowik & Malicki (12); widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:45 TOMASZ LIS NA ŻYWO; talk-show; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:45 Złotopolscy - odc. 510* Matrymonialne decyzje; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:15 Tygodnik Gospodarczy - (1); magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:50 Marzenia do spełnienia - odc. 26/34; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:20 Polonia w Komie - Gruzja - Żiguli (60); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Teleexpress; STEREO, 16:9 17:55 Kabaretowy Klub Dwójki na wakacjach - Szczecin 2012. Nad morzem; widowisko; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:55 Słoneczna róg Unijnej - odc. 1; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:15 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 640 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:45 Dobranocka - Reksio - Reksio łyżwiarz; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 20:25 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 20:35 Pogoda.pl; STEREO, 16:9 20:50 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 35 - Zakładnik - txt. str. 777; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:45 Polonia w Komie - Łotwa - domek (61); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:00 Polonia 24; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 22:30 Pogoda.pl; STEREO, 16:9 22:45 Voo Voo - Oov! Oov! cz. 1; koncert; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:45 Na pierwszym planie; program publicystyczny 00:25 Flesz historii; cykl reportaży; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 00:45 Marzenia do spełnienia - odc. 26/34; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Plecak pełen przygód - odc. 5/13 (.); serial kraj prod.Polska, Finlandia, Niemcy (1993); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:45 Dobranocka za oceanem - Reksio - Reksio łyżwiarz; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 02:25 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 02:25 Pogoda.pl; STEREO, 16:9 02:45 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 35 - Zakładnik; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:35 Polonia 24; STEREO, 16:9 04:05 Pogoda.pl; STEREO, 16:9 04:15 Polonia w Komie - Łotwa - domek (61); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:25 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 640; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:55 Voo Voo - Oov! Oov! cz. 1; koncert; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:45 Flesz historii; cykl reportaży; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 06:05 Zakończenie dnia Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2012 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2012 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2012 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Info Kraków z 2012 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2012 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2012 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2012 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Puls z 2012 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 7 z 2012 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 6 z 2012 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat Sport News z 2012 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Eska TV z 2012 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TTV z 2012 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polo TV z 2012 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Kultura z 2012 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Historia z 2012 roku